Nessie (Horrorclix)
Summary Nessie is on of the "Legend" characters from the table-top game, Horrorclix. It is an ancient and giant lake monster that inhabits the famous Loch Ness. She is theorized to be the last survivor of the dinosaurs (though they likely mean prehistoric reptiles), or an ancient beast from the depths of the loch. Unlike other legends like Jack the Ripper or Sasquatch, Nessie's abilities seem to show that the monster is a team player. She is shown being able to carry and even enhance the attributes of other "Legend" teammates. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly 9-A physically. Higher via Harmonic Convergence Name: Nessie Origin: Horrorclix Gender: Female Age: Unknown, possibly as old as the dinosaurs Classification: Giant lake monster of the loch ness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Natural Weaponry, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Large Size (At least Type 0), Pseudo-Regeneration (Can heal by eating others; via Bite-Sized), Frenzied Mode, Empowerment/Statistics Amplification (via Harmonic Convergence), Immortality (Type 1), Can Regurgitate Swallowed/Eaten Victims (Can be potentially used as Statistics Amplification of the ally; via Regurgitate), Stealth Mastery, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Acrobatics (Shown to skillfully use a trapeze), Time Travel (via The Amazing Time Machine), Magic and Damage Transferal (via Voodoo Tome), Minor Camouflage (via Grease Paint), Minor Time Manipulation (via Temporal Disruptor), Pain Resistance (via Extra Effort), Transformation (via Enforced Mutation), Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (via Crystal Ball), Portal Creation (via Matrix of R’Lyeh), Social Influencing (via Tricky, Tricky Monster) Attack Potency: Wall level, possibly Small Building level physically (Is comparable to other higher tier monsters). Higher via Harmonic Convergence (Depends on the amount of "Legend" allies) Speed: At least Subsonic (Comparable to weaker Vampires) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Class 5 (Comparable to other monsters) Striking Strength: Wall Class, possibly Small Building Class physically. Higher via Harmonic Convergence Durability: Wall level, possibly Small Building level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Pillows, temporal disruptor, tome, time machine, and juggling pins Intelligence: Genius (Can skillfully use various weapons, circus equipment, futuristic and alien technologies, magic and mystical artifacts, and easily trick and manipulate gifted to genius level humans) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Normal Monster Physiology: ** Frenzied Mode: After killing, Nessie goes into a blood thirsty frenzy. This causes her to rush at full speeds at an opponent unabated by stamina or damage. ** Non-Physical Interaction: Like all the Horrorclix monsters, Nessie can harm and "kill" ghosts. ** Harmonic Convergence: Nessie passively increases allied "Legends" as well as herself, though it depend on how many "Legends" are together. The negative to this, however, is if a "Legend" is killed, all surviving "Legends" will be dealt damage. * Powers/Techniques: ** Going My Way?: Nessie will carry a nearby ally as she moves, usually for a tactical advantage. ** Regurgitate: To help her allies, Nessie will regurgitate a recent meal to feed, heal, or even amplify her teammate. ** Bite-Sized (Snack): Every time Nessie eats an entire living being, mostly humans, she heals herself from damage. Others Notable Victories: Loch Ness Monster (Mythology) Loch Ness Monster's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were 9-B) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Cryptids Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Horrorclix Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Berserkers Category:Empowerment Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Stealth Masters Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Giants Category:Acrobats Category:Time Travelers Category:Magic Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Time Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Portal Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Board Game Characters